I'll Be There
by BaeHalstead
Summary: When Bunny invites Erin to her wedding, Erin's not sure if attending would be the best idea. But having Jay Halstead by her side might make the night worth it. Idea shared with McShipper, from tumblr. Shorter than I thought it'd be. One shot. Linstead, obviously.


**This is a oneshot I came up with the help of McShipper! She is writing a story with the same plotline, and she is an AMAZING writer! Only hers is multichapter, so go check it out! This turned out a lot shorter than I thought it would, but oh well. And I'm honestly not very pleased with the way this turned out, but I hope you guys enjoy it! Like usual, this story isn't proofread, but I've been writing it during class for about 2 weeks. I decided it was best NOT to start another multichapter right now, considering how I've sorta abandoned/lost inspiration for the ones I am currently writing. Don't worry though! Eventually, I will update them, but I have barely had time to do anything. We host an International Balloon Fiesta, and I picked up a couple of shifts at my sister's work during it because they get crazy busy (restaurant at the base of the tram; HUGE tourist spot) and if I'm not there, I'm at my actual job, or school, or doing homework. And I actually have to be at work in an hour, so I'll leave y'all with this. Enjoy! And don't forget to REVIEW! Constructive criticism is always welcome!**

_"I'm getting married Erin." Bunny said, trying desperately to get through to her estranged daughter._

_"That's great. E-mail me." Erin walked out of the bar without saying another word._ She hadn't expected the formal invitation coming in the mail a short two weeks later.

Erin sat at her desk and stared at the invitation, contemplating whether or not she should RSVP. "What's that?" Her partner suddenly appeared behind her, slightly startling her.

She let out a throaty "nothing" and slid the invitation into the top drawer of her desk. Jay shot her a look, but knowing she'd tell him when she was ready he strutted back to his desk.

The rest of the work day was slow, there was no major case and the team spent most of the day catching up on paperwork. Jay and Erin were the only two left in the office, even Voight had had called it an early night and went home. Erin reached into her desk and pulled out the invitation. She looked at it for a few more minutes before getting up from her desk and walking across the room to Halstead's. Jay immediately looked up from his paperwork when he noticed her. "My mom's getting married." Erin spoke with an extra rasp to her voice. Jay didn't know what to say, Erin still hadn't told him much about her past. He didn't even know she still spoke to her mom after she moved in with Voight when she was a teenager.

"You gonna go?" He asked timidly, he wanted to be there for her, and he didn't want to ask the wrong questions and have her close off on him again.

Erin stayed quiet and shook her head, "I don't know, she hurt me. Real bad. And I don't know if I can trust her; if I can give her another chance."

Again, Jay was at a loss for words, but managed to stutter out a messy string of "Well… maybe I could go with you?" The words were out of his out of his mouth before his brain could even register what he was saying. His eyes immediately went wide, afraid of Erin's reaction.

By this point, Erin was leaning against Jay's desk. She chuckled a little bit, "I don't think that falls along the lines of 'keeping it professional', don't you think?"

Jay was glad Erin was keeping the conversation light, and didn't freak out over his suggestion. "Don't be so sure, you might need back up," He said with a smirk, "and even you don't, it might fall along the lines of 'one day'." He looked into her eyes, flashing her a famous Halstead grin.

Erin rolled her eyes and reluctantly agreed, "Fine, you can come. Pick me up Sunday at 4." She stood up from Halstead's desk, grabbed her jacket and left the station. Jay left shortly after, a huge smile on both of their faces at the thought of attending a wedding together.

Erin was putting on her earrings when she heard the knock on the door. She made her way to her front door and opened it when Jay was mid-knock. He stood there, frozen because his breathtaking partner. "You gonna stand there and stare all night or are you coming inside?" Erin's sarcastic question brought him back to reality.

"Oh. Um, yeah." Erin then walked away to finish getting ready and eventually Jay followed her into the apartment."

"I'm almost ready, you can get a beer, or whatever. You know your way around." Erin called from the bathroom. Jay did know his way around, and he'd been in her apartment on many occasions, but being here this time felt different. He actually felt kind of awkward, considering they weren't just hanging out and watching a Cubs game, he picking her up for a wedding; something considered very date-like by many people.

About twenty minutes later, Erin emerged from the bathroom. She was wearing a fitted black dress with scooped neckline and a lace back that fell just above the knee. Jay had made himself comfortable on her couch, but jumped to his feet the second he saw her. His breath hitched when he spoke, "You ready?"

"Let's go, partner." She looped her arm through Halstead's and they left the building.

The wedding was okay. Jay kept his hand clasped through Erin's for the entire ceremony. Erin could tell her mom was happy, and she was doing her best to be happy for her- but she was having a pretty hard time.

They arrived to the reception hand in hand, and were quickly greeted by some of Erin's distant family members. Erin had already had enough. "I need a drink." She pulled Halstead along to the open bar and they both downed a shot of whiskey.

One hour, three shots of whiskey, and two glasses of champagne later, Erin and Jay were far from sober. They were laughing at nearly everything, and also being extremely touch with each other. "I feel like dancing. Let's go dance." Erin stood up and dragged Halstead to the dance floor. They danced carelessly to a few songs until the beat of the music changed from fast to slow. They made eye contact, neither sure if they wanted to go have another drink or continue dancing. Erin made the first mood; wrapping her arms around his neck, and leaning her head on his chest. He pulled her close and held her tight.

With the change of mood, to any onlooker they would appear quite sober, but their brains were still cloudy. At the end of the song, they stayed close for a couple seconds before Erin pulled away and looked into her partner's eyes. They were millimeters away from kissing when Bunny, who had ignored Erin during most of the reception, came by and tapped Erin on the shoulder. "I got you a room upstairs honey. I don't think the two of you should be driving." Talk about a buzzkill.

"Thanks, but I can take care of myself. You haven't been there all my life, and I sure as hell don't need you to be here for me now." Erin said coldly and began to walk away. Jay stayed back and took the key from Bunny.

Bunny stood with a blank face, "Look, she needs time." Jay said and without waiting for a response, went after his partner.

Jay followed Erin out of the hotel. "Erin!" He ran after her and gently grabbed her arm, "Erin, talk to me. Please; I'm your partner." He gave her a look of plea.

Erin's eyes were glassy, "All my life she wasn't there. And now, all of a sudden, she's trying. And I don't know what to make of it." Jay wordlessly pulled her into a tight hug, as he could see she was on the verge of tears.

As he pulled away, Jay spoke, "But hey, we have a free hotel room. We might as well take advantage of it; even if it's just the mini bar."

Erin chuckled, "Yeah, I guess so. One condition though- we aren't playing scrabble or any other board game."

"Sure." He laughed and put his arm around her. On their way inside the hotel, Jay saw Bunny attempt to walk towards them, be shook his head shooed her away, going unnoticed by Erin.

It was 3 in the morning, and Jay and Erin had completely emptied the mini fried filled with alcohol, and were once again, drunk out of their minds.

"So what do you think is going on with Ruzek and Burgess?" Erin slurred, while draped across Jay's lap.

"More than what we've got going on." Jay said with a laugh, resulting in a slap in the chest from Erin. "Ow! What? You know it's true!" He exclaimed in defense.

Jay played with Erin's hair while they sat in silence for some time before Erin spoke up, "We've got a lot more going on than what it seems, detective."

Somehow, Jay's hands had found their way to Erin's face and he was not lightly stroking her cheek. Faintly, he heard Erin say, "I think I changed my mind. Let's play Scrabble." And she was suddenly straddling his lap and aggressively kissing him.

At first, Jay kissed back, that is until he realized how drunk they were and he resisted. "Wait, this isn't right. We're dunk."

Erin smirked, "It's a wedding Jay. We both knew we were gonna end up in bed together as soon as you picked me up from my apartment; sober or not. Haven't you ever just had slutty wedding sex? Just let it happen." She reattached their lips, before Jay could really process what she had said, but this time he didn't resist.

Before they knew it, they were tangled up in the white bed sheets, sweating and panting; trying to compose themselves after having the best sex either of them had ever experienced.


End file.
